We Belong
by toriCason
Summary: He has only cheated on her once. His intentions weren't for her to find out, or maybe they were. Kind of like a letter from Ryan to Kelly.   The setting is season 3-ish. Rated T for brief sexual scene.


**Enjoy, lovelies! **

I had only cheated on you once. My intentions weren't for you to find out, or maybe they were. I can't really remember now. Not even that could break you.

* * *

I was in a club and the only light was gleaming strobes of color dancing on the floors in unique patterns. Complex, fruity drinks and attractive men were everywhere; it was a club you would have liked. Maybe that's why I had done what I had done. Ever since our one-night-stand 13 months prior, you had been over bearing and clingy. The odd thing was that I was starting to like it. Everything was starting to remind me of you. You were becoming my everything.

Then I saw someone else. She had fair skin and blonde hair. Maybe it was red. As I mentioned before, the lighting wasn't all that great, but she looked nothing like you. Nothing like perfection. She had flirted with me, a lot, and she made me forget. Forget about you. The girl with my heart.

The car ride to my place was nothing like the ones I have with you. You chatter constantly about shit no one really cares about. It's soothing, like hearing my favorite song on repeat, over and over again until the words are slurred together and all I hear is the melody. This girl, Sadie (I think,) was as quiet as I am so the atmosphere had been even more awkward, if that were possible.

Once we got inside, she tried to seduce me. I tried to resist. However, much like life in general, I had failed. I was about to stop her, then her finger traced the outline of my manhood through my jeans and she blew on my neck. Just like you would do. Needless to say, I imagined you the entire time.

I guess I was afraid. Afraid that if I admitted to myself that I really cared about you, then I would be trapped. My life would forever be in Scranton. I would never be able to escape. I was wrong, and I will forever be sorry.

The next morning Sadie was gone and the only thing left was guilt and a note saying '_Sorry, had to go to work. Had a great time. Call me when you wake up (000)-000-0000. xoxo.' _

I threw the note away. I tried to erase every trace of her once being here. However, I forgot to take out the trash. Maybe it was on purpose.

It was a Friday night and you surprised me and by coming over, I was glad even though I didn't let it show. Then you found it.

I suppose it wasn't on purpose. After all, it was laying on top of all the trash. I remember how red your face got. You were mad. I was scared. That was the first time you never said anything. That was the first time I wanted you to scream. I would have deserved it.

You wouldn't answer my calls all weekend. I felt like shit. I wanted to take it back, but the damage had already been done. That was the first time I ever really broke your heart.

That Monday I showed up to work thirty minutes earlier than usual. I wanted it to be perfect. You walked into the annex looking breathtaking in a pewter pencil skirt and a pink swoop-neck blouse. I almost forgot why I was there. The look of shock ran across your face before you had time to stop it. You were still upset and made a point to show it. I was standing there wearing that hot pink tie you gave me for our one-year anniversary, the one that I said I had lost, and I was holding a bouquet of yellow tulips. You always told people hot pink roses were your favorite. I was the only one that knew the truth. You thought I wasn't listening, but I was. I always do.

Right before the hospital called to tell your parents their daughter, your sister, was killed by a drunk driver, the first flower in your secret garden bloomed. It was a yellow tulip, and ever since then, they have been your flower. The only flower that made you feel better. The only one that could take away the pain.

Behind me was a purple, velvet box from Tiffany's. I presented it to you and you forgave me instantly. Tears welled up in your eyes when I slid the ring on your finger. I told you it wasn't an engagement ring, that it was just a... forgive-me-ring. But it looked like an wedding band so you ignored that and precieved it as it looked Afterward you flaunted it around the office to anyone that would pay you any attention.

Engraved on the inside was _"We belong."_ An excerpt from that song you sang for me at the office Christmas party. Our song.

* * *

I had only cheated on you once. My intentions weren't for you to find out, or maybe they were. I can't really remember now. Not even that could break you.  
Now I'm glad it hadn't because we belong together, Kelly.

**A/N: Omigod, two stories in one week! I'm on a role you guys! Anyways, thank you sooo much for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review? **

**p.s. I know she never got a ring and they broke up later on so he could go to New York and blah blah blah. Just something I thought of before I went to sleep last night.**


End file.
